Given today's global economy, organizations often have users that are geographically dispersed, and may utilize virtual team collaboration applications to facilitate communication and data sharing between the users for performing job-related tasks and functions. Document management and storage systems are commonly used by organizations to share data between users and perform other functions.
A document management and storage system can facilitate electronic document sharing and collaboration. For example, document sharing functions may allow for a user to create and store a document, and electronically share the document with other users through the document management and storage system. Examples of the document sharing functions may further include searching, archiving, versioning, and other types of document sharing functions.